


Luck o' the Irish

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, cisgirl!one direction, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like the purple one.”<br/>Zayn glances over to see Niall holding a bright purple, sparkly strap on dildo. She closes her eyes for a brief moment and crosses her arms over her chest. “I’m pretty sure Harry and Louis have one of those,” she starts. “I don’t fancy having something they have.”<br/>“Doesn’t leave much choice,” Niall mutters, setting the dildo back down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck o' the Irish

**Author's Note:**

> A [darling anon](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/86540426421) on my tumblr prompted me with: can I request some ziall (or ziam if you prefer them) + strapon fucking please?  
> and this fic is the result. I hope I do not disappoint.  
> Also, I don't know if it needs a warning, but Zayn has nipple piercings that is briefly mentioned in this story.

“I like the purple one.”

Zayn glances over to see Niall holding a bright purple, sparkly strap on dildo. She closes her eyes for a brief moment and crosses her arms over her chest. “I’m pretty sure Harry and Louis have one of those,” she starts. “I don’t fancy having something they have.”

“Doesn’t leave much choice,” Niall mutters, setting the dildo back down. “What about a green one?” She picks up a bright green one, also sparkly, that is so very _Niall_ that it makes it hard for Zayn to think of a reason to object to it. “C’mon, it’s _lucky_!”

“ _How_ is it _lucky_?” Zayn asks, amused. Niall slips her arm low around Zayn’s waist and pulls her close. Her snapback almost pokes Zayn in the cheek when Niall turns her head but she’s beyond used to gauging how to navigate Niall’s stupid love for snapback hats. 

“Just think,” Niall starts and Zayn knows she’s in for it now. “When we’re finally home, we can have sex wherever we want with this thing. Kitchen, bed, _bathroom_.”

Zayn licks her lips, wetting them as her mind conjures images of them having sex where Niall is listing. “Go on,” she says softly.

“ _Especially_ the bathroom,” Niall says. “Where we don’t have to worry about possible electric shocks from the vibrator. Or one of those scary looking suction dildos on that wall over there.” She nods at the wall in question and Zayn’s gaze slides over to it. It is literally an entire wall of suction cup dildos. They’re rather intimidating. Wait, does that one have _hair_ on its balls? _Gross_! Zayn crinkles her nose and turns back to Niall who has a packaged up green strap on in her hands like she has already won the battle. Zayn huffs. 

“Fine,” she says, “green it is.”

Niall lets out a triumphant noise and gives Zayn a smacking kiss on her cheek before she goes to look at cock rings, of all things.

The package in Niall’s hand looks a little intimidating but it had been her who had suggested they get one when she was drunk one night. She had so desperately wanted Niall to fuck her and have both of her hands free to do other, more important things, like rub her clit and stroke her hair. She could only do one when they were using vibrators. Niall had said she wished she had more hands to touch Zayn everywhere but Zayn had suggested the simple solution of a strap on. She may have been a little tipsy when suggesting it. And she had been subjected to an hour long discussion earlier that day where Harry had waxed poetic about the joys of a strap on sex toy. It had been stuck in Zayn’s brain ever since and it was only inevitable that Niall would find out about it. 

Niall is still looking at cock rings a moment later and Zayn leaves her to it. She has no idea why Niall is interested in that, of all things in the store, but she lets her be. Whatever it is probably isn’t even as half as kinky as some of the things Harry and Louis have told her before (and subsequently scarred her for _life_ ). 

“Babe,” Niall’s voice startles Zayn out of her reverie. “Do you want a new rabbit vibrator? I think I broke the last one.”

She’s standing in front of a large display case that has all kinds of vibrators, and rabbit vibrators on display inside it. Zayn crosses over to where Niall is standing and peers in at the case. 

“You want to get a matching one, don’t you?” Zayn deadpans.

Niall beams. “Green is a lucky colour!” she says happily. “Luck o’ the Irish and all that!” 

“If you want to spend all your hard earned money on sex toys, then go right ahead,” Zayn replies.

“If you’re going to be like that,” Niall starts with a pout, “then I’m going to enjoy it _all_ by myself.”

Zayn’s resolve crumbles instantly and she slips her arm around Niall’s middle and pulls her close so Niall’s back is flush against her front. She drops a kiss to Niall’s exposed shoulder, mentally thanking the fact that Niall loves to wear tank tops so often as it gives her plenty of access to Niall’s gorgeous skin. “I’ll share with you,” she replies between kisses. She feels Niall relax into her arms as she winds them around her front, the fingers of her right hand teasing Niall’s stomach where the hem of her shirt sits. She finds Niall’s belly button ring easily and gives a small tug, not enough to hurt, but enough for Niall to focus her attention on Zayn completely. “In fact,” she continues, “there’s a set of nipple clamps back there that I think would look good on you.”

“ _Christ_ ,” Niall breathes, her fingers lacing between Zayn’s own and squeezing softly. “Fuck, yeah, alright.”

Zayn grins and drops another kiss to the juncture of Niall’s neck and shoulder. “Pick out a vibrator, babes,” she says. “I’ve got some shopping of my own I want to do.” She kisses Niall’s cheek and squeezes her hands before leaving her alone to look at the brightly coloured sex toys in the display case.

She sighs a little and turns to the rack of sexy lingerie to her right. Niall has the shop assistant opening the display case for her as she chooses a toy, completely shame free, and Zayn turns back to the rack of lingerie biting her lip. She plucks something off the rack in her size and then grabs a couple of other items that she thinks she and Niall will enjoy together. 

Once she’s satisfied with her selection, Zayn crosses over to the other side of the store where Niall is looking at a gigantic dildo that makes Zayn instinctively cross her legs. “Please don’t tell me you want to try something like that?”

“Fuck no,” Niall says, shaking her head, blonde tresses of her hair falling out underneath her snapback. “How the fuck would that even _fit_?”

“I don’t want to know,” Zayn replies, a little scared at the sight of it. “Can we not look at the giant penis? Like, I’m going to have nightmares.”

Niall hastily nods and they move away from the overly large dildos. Zayn shudders a little and takes Niall’s hand in her own, leading her towards the cash register. She thinks they’ve had enough browsing for the day. 

“Babe? Body chocolate?” Niall asks as they stop at the counter where the register is, the front is lined with an assortment of things that people probably buy when they get there. Stuff they probably don’t even need. Zayn shakes her head at Niall, who gives her a look. “Why not?”

“We have Nutella at home, that does the exact same thing,” Zayn replies. 

“What about these glow in the dark sex dice?” Niall offers, holding up the small package. 

With a small smile, Zayn nods. “Sure,” she agrees. At least they could have longer lasting fun with those. They’d have to scrub out any side that said ‘penis’ and put clit or vagina or something else there instead. They could work with it. 

Surprisingly, Niall pays for it all and when Zayn questions her, she just shrugs and smiles. “I got a big pay this week,” she says like it explains everything. Before Zayn can ask any more questions, Niall’s free hand is in her own, their fingers lacing together and they’re leaving the store. “We should try the strap on when we get home,” she says conversationally and yeah, Zayn is definitely on board with that. 

It’s something they’ve talked about a few times since they got together six months ago and Zayn thinks it’ll be nice. Their sex life had been pretty amazing so far and Zayn doesn’t doubt that it will keep being great, especially with their new toys. She listens as Niall babbles about her job and the things that she did that week. Niall lights up when she talks. She’s a happy person, anyway, but Zayn loves hearing her talk about things that make her happy.

They get home a short while later and Zayn slips the key in the lock. She sees a piece of paper on the floor and immediately bends down to pick it up. 

“What’s that?” Niall asks as she steps into their flat and heads straight for the kitchen. 

“Note from Louis and Harry,” Zayn says as she reads over its contents. “They stopped by and apparently have lost the art of texting.”

Niall laughs loudly from the other room and Zayn can hear her turn the tap on. “I’ll call them later,” she says. Zayn sets the note down on the side table next to the door along with her keys and heads for the kitchen where Niall is washing the green sparkly dildo thoroughly. She presses a kiss to Niall’s shoulder and picks up the package that it came in.

“The models on these things always look so awkward,” Zayn comments absently as she looks at the big busted blonde woman on the package. “Like, if I was wearing that thing, I’d be finding my girlfriend and putting it in her.”

Niall grins widely at her. “Give me five minutes and then we will,” she replies, leaning over to press a smacking kiss to Zayn’s cheek. “Though,” she continues, glancing down at the package in Zayn’s hands, “she could be into pegging.”

Zayn tilts her head. “Yeah,” she agrees, “that’s kind of hot.”

“If you want to, babe, you just gotta say,” Niall says easily.

“Not today,” Zayn replies and Niall just grins at her in response. Niall shuts off the tap and crowds Zayn against the kitchen counter, one arm on either side of her, bracketing her in. Zayn grins and lifts off Niall’s snapback and puts it on her own head before Niall swoops in and kisses her soundly on the lips. Niall’s kisses are familiar and electrifying all at once. Sometimes it startles Zayn that she has this wonderful girlfriend who loves her just as much as she does. It’s thrilling and exciting, finally having this beautiful thing in her life. 

The snapback gets knocked off Zayn’s head after a few more moments, Niall’s hand settling in the back of her hair as they kiss. She drops her hands to Niall’s shoulders and squeezes lightly before slipping the strap of Niall’s tank top off one of her shoulders. She pulls back from Niall’s mouth to trail kisses down her throat and across her shoulder. Her skin is warm and smells faintly of the body wash she used in the shower last. 

“How do you want this?” Niall asks as she trails her fingers under the hem of Zayn’s shirt, lifting it ever so slightly. Zayn reluctantly pulls away from Niall and lifts her arms so Niall can pull her top off. It drops to the floor silently and she licks her lips as she looks back at Niall.

“Here is good,” Zayn replies. She reaches behind herself and unclasps her bra, slipping out of that as well. Niall’s gaze drops down to her breasts and even though she’s seen them hundreds of times, she looks at them like it’s the first time seeing them. Zayn’s breath hitches as Niall’s thumb rubs over her left nipple. She tugs on the metal bar going through her nipple before lowering her head and taking it into her mouth. Zayn feels her clit throbbing between her legs as Niall’s tongue circles around the piercing. Her fingers tangle in Niall’s messy blonde hair, encouraging her to keep going. Niall lifts her free hand to play with Zayn’s other nipple, gently tugging on the piercing whenever she felt like it, making Zayn moan with each touch.

She pulls back after a few long moments, her lips shining with spit and Zayn’s nipples hard in front of her. “Fuck,” Niall mumbles. She hastily pulls her own top off, followed quickly by her bra, throwing them behind her so they land on the floor. She shimmies out of her shorts and knickers Zayn can’t help but lick her lips. As Niall grabs the strap on and steps into it, Zayn hurriedly pushes her own skinny jeans and knickers down. 

The toy looks ridiculous. It’s such an obnoxious colour but it really suits them, Zayn thinks. _Luck o’ the Irish_ , her mind supplies as Niall secures the last strap. 

“Do we need lube?” Niall asks after a moment, cocking her head and looking up at Zayn with a confused look. 

Zayn shakes her head. “Nah,” she replies, “I’m wet enough.”

“ _Fuck_ that’s hot,” Niall says. She steps closer and the dildo nudges Zayn’s lower stomach awkwardly. They both laugh and Zayn pulls Niall in for another kiss. Niall’s hand slips between Zayn’s legs and Zayn presses herself back against the counter as best as she can, hooking one of her legs over Niall’s hips as Niall traces a finger around Zayn’s clit before pushing into her vagina, slowly fucking her with it. She crooks her finger slightly and Zayn’s mouth falls open in a silent gasp. She grips onto Niall’s shoulder with one hand, the other tangling itself in Niall’s hair again. She brushes their lips together before nodding once, eyes fluttering closed briefly. 

Niall kisses her once more and removes her finger from inside of Zayn before she guides the dildo to Zayn’s entrance. Zayn can feel it nudging where Niall’s finger just was. She watches with fascination as Niall slowly pushes the head in. She tilts her head up and kisses Zayn soundly on the lips once more. Once the toy is completely inside of Zayn, Niall stops and Zayn lets out a shaky breath, getting used to the feeling of it inside of her. It takes a few moments to adjust to the stretch but it feels good. She pushes down experimentally and lets out a soft moan. Niall rubs her thumb over Zayn’s clit a couple of times as she rocks her hips, thrusting inside of Zayn.

The counter top is digging into her back and she knows that she’s probably gripping onto Niall’s shoulder a little too hard but the way Niall is fucking into her with the strap on isn’t letting her think about anything else. Niall brushes against her g spot with almost every thrust and Zayn bucks down onto the toy as best as possible. Niall dips her head and closes her mouth around one of Zayn’s nipple s again, sucking it hard. Zayn’s hand tightens in Niall’s hair, eliciting a moan from her as well. She scrambles to get one of her hands on Niall’s tits as well but she can’t seem to concentrate enough. 

Niall takes pity on her and grasps Zayn’s hand in her own, guiding it to her breast. Zayn’s thumb automatically rubs over Niall’s nipple and it hardens under her touch. Niall moans at the touch and pulls her mouth away from Zayn’s breast before pulling Zayn in for a crushing kiss. She fucks into Zayn harder, pulling a string of moans from Zayn as she does. 

“So good like this,” Niall whispers as she thrusts into her so hard that Zayn can’t do anything but cling to Niall like her life depended on it. And it just might. She can’t form any words and the feeling of Niall thrusting inside of her is overwhelming. She can feel Niall all around her and it’s still not enough. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Zayn pants, pressing her forehead against Niall’s. She kisses Niall but it ends up with them basically panting into each other’s mouth. Niall thrusts in at a slightly different angle and Zayn lets out a whine. “If you,” she grinds out, “make me squirt on the kitchen floor, you’re cleaning it up,” she eventually gets out.

Niall laughs and drops her hand to between Zayn’s legs again. “Deal,” she replies, rubbing her thumb over Zayn’s clit. The extra sensation makes Zayn cling to Niall harder. She digs her fingers into Niall’s biceps where she is clutching and she knows there is going to be bruising when they’re done. Niall’s free hand is on Zayn’s hip, squeezing just as hard. Her orgasm hits her a few moments later, washing over her as she bucks down onto the toy while Niall’s thumb keeps rubbing over her clit. Niall stops her thrusting after a few moments but doesn’t take the toy out of Zayn just yet. It’s a different sensation to keep like this, she thinks, but she doesn’t dislike it. Niall moves her hand away and pushes her thumb into her own mouth, sucking on it. Zayn licks her lips as she watches her through hazy eyes. 

“Good?” Niall asks and Zayn nods helplessly. She tilts her head up for a kiss and Niall grins at her before kissing her gently, taking her time to tease Zayn’s tongue with her own. Zayn sighs into the kiss and after a few moments, pulls back. She looks down between them where Niall’s body is still flush against her own and Niall slowly pulls out. The toy glistens between them, from the sparkle of the toy itself and from it being inside of Zayn. It drags against Zayn’s g spot as Niall pulls out and she shudders in Niall’s arms. Niall cheekily lets it rub against Zayn’s clit once before she steps back completely to unclasp it from around her body.

Zayn leans heavily against the counter top behind her, trying to get her breath back. She’s covered in a light sheen of sweat but feels absolutely satisfied. She lifts her arms above her head and stretches, feeling her body sing at the sensation. Niall is back in her space a moment later, the used toy sitting next to its packaging on the other side of the kitchen. She peppers kisses along Zayn’s collarbone before Zayn captures her lips in a long, slow kiss. She sneaks her hand between Niall’s legs, Niall parting them easily for her, and Zayn runs two fingers along Niall’s folds, rubbing over her clit before pushing the two inside of Niall easily. She’s positively soaking wet and it sends a thrill through Zayn. 

It doesn’t take long before Niall is a panting mess in Zayn’s arms, rocking into Zayn’s hand as she fucks into Niall with her fingers, teasing at her clit. Niall loves it, though, Zayn knows as much. Niall comes like she does everything else – loudly and with a hint of laughter. She trembles for a few long moments before all but collapsing into Zayn’s arms. She removes her hand from between Niall’s legs and winds her arms around Niall’s waist, gathering her close to hold her. 

“We’re so good at this,” Niall comments after a few moments. Zayn laughs and nods her head in agreement, letting her lips brush briefly against Niall’s own.

“Yeah,” she agrees, “we really are.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me here on [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or even here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
